


Burn Down The House

by purplecrayons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Manhandling, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecrayons/pseuds/purplecrayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry put me down.  Harry put me down, NOW.” Zayn squeals.  Zayn kicks his legs, trying to get free himself from the fireman hold Harry has on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Down The House

**Author's Note:**

> Zarry Drabble Prompt Fill, ~500 words  
> Tumblr: all5guysof1d.tumblr.com  
> I own nothing. Not even some vanilla ice cream with strawberry topping that I'm eating right now. Nope. i stole that from the neighbors.

“Harry put me down. Harry put me down, NOW.” Zayn squeals. Zayn kicks his legs, trying to get free himself from the fireman hold Harry has on him.

“Oh no. You’re not getting away from me now!” Harry says, tightening his grip. He kicks the door shut behind him and shifts Zayn over so he can turn on the light.

“Please?” Zayn asks.

“Well if you insist.” Harry says. He lets Zayn drop down onto the sofa before sitting down on top of him and grabbing the remote.

“Harry!”

“Zayn.” Harry says. He flicks through the tv channels as Zayn struggles to get up. After a minute or two Harry takes pity on Zayn and scoots over to allow for Zayn to sit up. As he sits up, Zayn runs his fingers through his hair before Harry catches a glimpse of the pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Awwww, is poor little Zayn embarrassed?” Harry says.

“Shut up.” Zayn mumbles. When Harry continues to laugh, Zayn’s cheeks only turn a deeper shade of pink. “Shut up!”

“Never.” Harry says. Finding nothing good on tv he gets up to head to the kitchen, not bothering to hide his laughing. Zayn makes sure his hair is fixed and his shirt is straight before following Harry into the kitchen. He finds Harry heating a pan on the stove and cracking open a few eggs.

“How many do you want?” he asks.

“Um.. it doesn’t matter.” Zayn says.

When Harry gives him a look he answers, “Two, I guess.” Zayn leans against the counter and watches as Harry pours the eggs into the pan.

“You know, you don’t have to cook all the time. I can do it sometimes.” Zayn says.

 

“And risk you burning down the house? Not a chance.” Harry teases. He laughs at the look on Zayn’s face before hoisting him up and onto the counter he had been leaning on before.

“Do you have to do that?” Zayn asks. His angry façade is shattered when he giggles joining in with Harry’s loud laughter. Their laughter is cut short when the eggs begin to sizzle.

“Shit!” Harry says.

“And I’m the one who’s supposedly going to burn the house down?”

 

[Tumblr](all5guysof1d.tumblr.com)


End file.
